Bad Day
by HazelI'd
Summary: You have to live through the bad days to get to the good ones.


_So, Bobby2Jacob (thanks to her, by the way, for eyeballing this story for me!) says I like to write about Cutterosa's "big moments" in life, but this is really just a little moment. Don't let the title scare you...this is more love and sappiness with a happy ending, but I don't know, can't we all use a little more of that in our lives?_

 _If you recognize it, I don't own it. All characters are use lovingly!_

* * *

Bad Day

"You have to live through the bad days to get to the good ones."

It was a bad day.

There was no way around it. Mike Cutter was having a bad day. It started off bad, and it wasn't getting any better.

First of all, he woke up alone, as Connie had a crack of dawn meeting at work. Not that they always spent every night together, but it was admittedly beginning to work out that way more often than not. As much as she didn't want to, Connie had decided it would be easier on both of them this morning if she stayed at her place and Mike stayed at his last night.

Just the thought of his fiancée could brighten up even the worst of days. _Fiancée,_ he thought. _Yes, I can really call her that now._ Not quite a month earlier he'd asked, she'd said yes, and they were looking forward to everything that happens next - together.

But even those brilliant dreams of their future together could not completely overcome the dismal day that Mike was presently having. It wasn't that there was any monumental disaster that had occurred, but more like a host of minor to moderate annoyances that just seemed to continue to pile one on top of the other as the day went on. An "anything that can go wrong, will go wrong" kind of day. He woke up alone. And it was raining. And he'd had to work straight through lunch, then head over to the 16th Precinct to meet with the detectives working one of his current cases that had hit a major roadblock when their main witness recanted, then back to the office to meet with Rafael Barba about another stalled case before heading to the courthouse for an arraignment in the afternoon, which did not go the way he had hoped. The only saving grace of the day would be if he was able to catch up with Connie for dinner this evening.

It was a bad day. And it was about to get worse.

Mike was once again on his way back to his office, umbrella in hand to ward off the chilly rain that had settled over New York City for the day, when his phone rang. In no mood to attempt to juggle his phone, briefcase, and umbrella he glanced at the screen with every intention of letting the call go to his voicemail. When he saw that it was a call from Connie, he decided that it would be more than worth the trouble. He somehow managed to trap his briefcase between his elbow and his body just long enough to maneuver his umbrella and phone to answer the call. The umbrella, however, tipped forward, sending a cascade of collected raindrops down on him.

"Hey babe," he said into the phone as he crossed the street and headed up the sidewalk toward the entrance to 1 Hogan Place.

"Okay, I have good news and bad news," Connie said from the other end of the line.

Mike stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, paying absolutely no mind to the other pedestrians who were now forced to navigate around him. "What," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Well, the good news is, I will definitely be able to see you tonight," Connie started confidently.

"And the bad news?" Mike asked warily.

He heard Connie sigh before she answered. "I've got to go down to DC for a few days."

Mike's shoulders slumped. Overhead, thunder rumbled through the sky and the rain picked up in intensity.

* * *

Though neither of them were particularly happy about this turn of events, Connie and Mike knew that sometimes work would take them out of town. They decided to make the best of a less than ideal situation and try to salvage the evening together. Connie was on her way back to her apartment to start packing. Mike had a few things to wrap up at his office, and would then meet her there, grabbing dinner for them on the way.

He decided to stop at the little Italian place a few blocks from Connie's apartment because he knew it was her favorite. He was glad that he and Connie had each begun to migrate things to the other's place, if for no other reason than it made for one less stop for him since he didn't have to go to his own apartment to pick up clothes for the next day. There was no question - he would be staying at Connie's tonight. If he was going to be forced to spend the next three nights without her, he'd be damned if he was leaving tonight.

Mike picked up the pace as he passed in front of Morgan's Market, then crossed Reade Street and entered Connie's building. He sighed as he waited for the elevator. His feet were wet and cold. His wet umbrella dripped next to him as he held it alongside his briefcase in his right hand, the takeout bag in his left. Finally the elevator arrived. He entered and leaned his head against the back wall after pushing the button for Connie's floor.

He let himself in, only to be greeted by silence. "Connie?" Mike called out as he hung his coat on the coat tree and stuck his umbrella in the stand just inside her door.

"Back here!" he heard her answer. After locking the door behind himself, Mike navigated his way through the apartment, stopping in the kitchen to drop off their dinner before making his way to the bedroom, shedding his suit jacket and tie along the way.

He stopped in the doorway when he saw her, and finally, for the first time all day, felt something resembling a real smile break across his face. As he rolled up his shirt sleeves, Mike just watched her for a moment. She was barefoot, dressed in black yoga pants and a familiar, dark green Hudson University Law t-shirt, which Mike knew she had absconded with and claimed as her own the first time she'd come back from LA to New York to visit him once they'd agreed to try a long distance relationship. Her hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, and she was surveying the contents of the carry on suitcase on the bed in front of her, lips pursed in thought. She finally looked up and caught his eye, a smile of her own lighting up her face. "Hi!" she said brightly, crossing the room towards him.

Mike met her halfway with a quick kiss, and then pulled her into his arms with a sigh. Connie wrapped her arms around him, noticing the tension in his shoulders. She leaned back to look into his eyes. "Rough day?" she asked, pushing his hair back off of his forehead.

He chuckled ruefully. "You have no idea," he said quietly as he began to recount his day for her. She listened intently, a small smile creeping across her face as he lamented the fact that on top of everything else, now she had to go out of town for the next few days.

Connie shook her head, taking his face in her hands as she kissed him. "Mike," she smirked, arching one eyebrow, "You're pouting."

He opened his mouth to deny it, but the words died on his lips. He just sighed and pulled her closer again. "Yeah, maybe I am," he admitted.

Connie wrapped her arms tighter around him. "It's kind of cute."

"Ha, ha, ha," he groused. He held her to him for another moment, then pulled back. Gazing into her deep brown eyes, he asked the question that had been plaguing his thoughts since Connie had told him about the trip to Washington. "This won't be dangerous, will it?"

Connie brought a hand to Mike's cheek, locking her eyes with his as she shook her head. "No," she said emphatically. "It's all meetings, depositions, witness statements, and trial prep."

Mike nodded his head, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He leaned down slightly to kiss her. "I got Italian," he said finally.

"And since you didn't have lunch you must be starving," Connie said, taking his hand and leading him out of the room. They worked together with a practiced ease far beyond the weeks they had been officially engaged, or even beyond the months they had been officially a couple. The way they moved around each other - Connie reaching out to take the plates Mike handed her as he was taking wine glasses from the cabinet. Connie, in turn, wordlessly handing Mike the corkscrew she had retrieved from the same drawer she opened to get a spoon from - spoke of years of partnership and a foundation of friendship that was born and nurtured over long hours in the Manhattan District Attorney's office. Connie dished out the salad as she waited for their pasta to reheat, while Mike poured some wine and set the silverware and bread out on Connie's small table. In no time at all, they were seated and enjoying their meal. Reluctant to give anymore thought to the disaster that was his own day, Mike listened intently while Connie discussed her new case. She had a good handle on it already and knew how she wanted to proceed while in DC. Once they'd finished eating, Mike sent Connie off to finish packing while he cleaned up in the kitchen. He had started the dishwasher and refilled their wine glasses just as Connie rejoined him. Mike carried both of their glasses into the living room, sitting them on the coffee table before sinking down onto the couch. Connie sat next to him, took a sip from her glass, then snuggled into Mike on the couch. She pulled her legs up next to herself and lay her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her close. He flipped through channels on the television, finally settling on the day's episode of Jeopardy! He tossed the remote on the table as they watched, one or the other of them occasionally offering up an answer in the form of a question before the contestants on the screen. As Alex Trebek congratulated the winner and said goodnight to his audience, Mike took Connie's left hand in his right.

"I don't like it when we have to be apart," he said quietly as he toyed with her ring. "We've spent too much time apart already."

Connie smiled. "It's only three days, Mike," she said as she laced their fingers together. "It'll go by quickly. You'll be so busy, you'll hardly have time to miss me."

"Like hell," Mike snorted. They were both quiet for a long moment. Mike's left hand moved from Connie's shoulder to run through her hair and she cuddled even closer to him, sliding her hand up to rest over his heart. "Which airport are you flying out of? Need a ride?"

"LaGuardia," she responded, "I sent you all of my flight details and where I'll be staying." She patted his chest. "They're sending a car in the morning, but thank you for the offer." The truth was, it was going to be hard enough just to say goodbye from here in the morning. Connie was almost thankful to not have to do it at the airport. "If you can get away Friday afternoon, you can pick me up though," she told him. "My flight gets in at 2:55."

"I can do that," Mike said, mentally reviewing his calendar. Friday afternoon was wide open, and he'd make damn sure it stayed that way. They lapsed into silence once again, content for the moment just to stay wrapped up in each other. Finally, Mike whispered in Connie's ear, "Ready for bed?"

Connie smiled into his chest, though she knew he couldn't see. "I don't know. It's awfully early to go to sleep." She sat up to look at him with an impish smile. "Besides, isn't _24_ on tonight?"

A crooked smile ghosted across Mike's face. "I set your DVR to record every episode weeks ago. It'll give me something to watch the next few nights." He leaned closer as he whispered, "And who said anything about sleep?" just before his lips met hers. Mike may have initiated the kiss, but Connie quickly took control of it, sliding into his lap and running her fingers through his hair. Mike ran his hands down her sides and up under her t shirt, caressing the bare skin of her back as Connie pressed her body to his. And there were no more thoughts of DVRs or work trips or rain or bad days.

* * *

Connie's alarm woke them early the next morning. The cloudy skies from the previous day had finally cleared, and the first rays of the morning sun were just beginning to peek over the horizon. Connie rolled over, Mike's arm still around her, and silenced the alarm's incessant beeping with a groan before turning back to him. He pulled her close, resting his chin on her head as she laid her head on his chest. Turning her face into his neck she breathed him in, and then said quietly, "I don't want to go."

Mike ran his hand down her arm. "It's only three days. You'll be so busy, you'll hardly have time to miss me," he repeated her own words from the previous night back to her.

"Like hell," she replied, sitting up to properly kiss him good morning. Things started to escalate, and Mike had already convinced himself that no permanent damage would be done if he were a little late to work today when Connie pulled away with a sigh, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"What time do you have to leave?" Mike asked, running a gentle hand over the back of her head, coming to rest on her neck.

"About an hour," Connie answered without looking up. "I need to go jump in the shower."

From there, the morning turned into the normal race to get ready for work. Connie showered first, Mike got in right after she finished, sticking his head out from behind the shower curtain to ask her to pass him his shampoo as she was brushing her teeth. They shared the small bathroom mirror, Connie applying her make up as Mike shaved. They made time for a quick breakfast of bagels and coffee, and were just finishing up when Connie's phone rang.

"Car's here," she said quietly, looking across the table at Mike.

Mike looked back and nodded his head, a resigned smile on his face. "I'll walk you out." They put on their coats and picked up their briefcases. Mike took Connie's carry on bag as they began to make their way to the door. Mike had his hand on the doorknob, but stopped. He put the bags down, turned and took Connie's face in his hands. She dropped her own bag to the floor and placed her arms around Mike's waist, pulling him close as his lips met hers. Mike quickly deepened the kiss, threading his fingers through her hair. Their kiss seemed to go on forever, but ended all too soon. They finally, reluctantly, eased their lips away from each other and gently rested their foreheads together. "I'll miss you," Mike said quietly.

"Apparently," Connie said with a smile. "I'll miss you, too. Please don't spend all night in your office for the next three days."

Mike chuckled. She knew him so well. "I promise."

She kissed him quickly once more, then they gathered their bags and made their way out the door and toward the elevator. They headed through the lobby together. As they reached the car parked at the curb, Mike placed Connie's bag in the open trunk, closed it then turned to her. She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll call you when I get in to DC," she told him.

He nodded. "Be careful. I'll see you Friday afternoon." He leaned over to kiss her cheek, whispering in her ear, "I love you."

Connie took his hand and squeezed it. "I love you, too." She held his hand a moment longer, then stepped into the back seat of the car. Mike closed the door behind her, returning her wave as the car pulled away. Mike watched as the car turned left at the intersection of Reade and Greenwich, before turning himself and heading to work. The next few days were going to be long ones.

* * *

Three days later, Mike found himself parked in the Wait Area at LaGuardia Airport. He drummed his thumb against the steering wheel before looking again at his phone to check the status of Connie's flight. Delayed, it read. _Of course,_ Mike thought to himself, _cause that's how we roll this week._

The past three days while Connie had been gone had at times seemed to drag by at an agonizingly slow pace. What were a few more minutes? He and Connie had exchanged several text messages throughout each day and had caught up by phone together each night. They had both been busy, each making good progress, and for Mike, some much-needed headway, on their respective cases. He was just ready to have her home. For a man who had always led such a solitary existence, it had taken no time at all for Connie to fill up all of the empty spaces of his life.

"And that, Mike, is true love," Jack had told him as they walked through Foley Square after sharing lunch the week after Mike and Connie had become engaged. He smiled paternally and patted Mike on the back, "I always knew your time would come."

He was awakened from his musings by the buzzing of his phone. A smile spread across his face and he started his car and headed out of the parking lot before he even answered it. "Hey! You having fun?"

"Please tell me you're close?" Connie said as she walked briskly through the airport.

"Did you really think I'd keep you waiting?" he asked as he took the ramp marked "Arrivals" and headed toward the terminal.

"Well, I know how you can lose track of time when you're in the middle of something at the office," she said as she walked through the automatic doors into the bright afternoon sun.

"Hey I gotta go," Mike said, "I see the most beautiful woman in the world standing on the sidewalk under the American Airlines sign. I'm gonna see if I can pick her up."

"Very funny," Connie said as Mike pulled his car up to the curb next to where she was standing on the sidewalk, under the American Airlines sign. She tossed her bags into the backseat before entering the passenger side. "Hi honey," she smiled as she leaned across the center console to give him a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're home," he said, leaning in for one more quick kiss before putting the car in gear and pulling back out into traffic. "Now, let's get the hell out of here!" Mike merged onto Grand Central Parkway, heading them toward Manhattan, toward Connie's apartment at Tribeca Abbey. He figured she'd rather be at her place after being out of town for the past few days, and honestly he didn't care where they stayed as long as they were together. Anywhere Connie was, was home. He smiled over at her, then turned back to focus on the road ahead.

It was a good day.


End file.
